The Rose's Thorn
by Thunder strike 07
Summary: (2007 Movie verse Warning for spoilers!) Miley dreams of escaping her abusive life and imagines to go out and change the world. But what happens when circumstances make her leave her home in Washington, and she wakes up in NYC? Will she survive the big city? Or will she fall into the very darkness that New York is heading to?
1. Chapter 1

**HI FOLKS, YES I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED MY OTHER STORIES IN A WHILE, BUT I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE ON ALL OF THE UNCOMPLETED ONES AND I WILL TRY TO GET IT UP AND RUNNING AS SOON AS I CAN!**

**I have had some concerning health problems but I am on the mend and I will post as much as possible as soon as possible!**

**I love you all and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter One**

"You will never be loved!" Kick. Smack. Slap. I groaned as I was kicked against the wall. Slowly, I pulled myself to my hands and knees as the man came closer to my fetal position.

"To me and the rest of the world you are just a piece of trash! Your mother couldn't stand to be around you, and that's why Normagine died!" He shouted as he repeatedly kicked me in the side. I curled up into a ball and let the tears flow.

Soon the blows ceased and I heard a beer can pop open. The T.V. turned on after that. Unfolding myself from my fetal mold, I ever so slowly pushed myself to my feet and fled to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind me, I turned lock before flipping the light switch on. My shoulders sagged when I looked in the mirror. I had a black eye for sure, plus a laceration under it from my face being slammed into the countertop corner. Lifting a misplaced section of hair, I winced at the sight of a large red bump on my upper forehead. I sighed and opened the cabinet before pulling out the peroxide and medical wraps. Quietly, I fixed myself up as best as I could before quickly putting everything back and retreating back to my small bedroom.

I shut the door behind me and locked it before grabbing my TMNT plushies and curling up in my hammock. I cried myself to sleep, wondering if my life is ever going to get better.

**So while I'm asleep you guys are going to get a bio. My name's Miley Lopsign. Yeah, that's why I go by Miley, call me anything else and I'll kick your butt! I have one green eye and one brown eye with freckles sprinkled under them. I have short, black, spikey hair with one sprig dyed a bright/dark red.**

** I am 5'7 and I am on the skinny athletic side with a noticeable build. My Mom died in a drunk drivers accident a year ago and Dad's blamed me for it ever since. My birthday was last week so I am 15 yrs. old and I am almost a champion kick boxer. The beatings have been getting worse and worse and I'm actually starting to get scared, well, I guess I'll see in the morning.**

**Well, there you go folks! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, my OC bears my personality but everything that happened in this story is fictional and the abuse is not real. But children are abused in the world, and if you know someone going through that, just make sure to give them as much support as possible.**

**Thunderstrike07 does not own TMNT, as much as it saddens me to admit it...**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the short chapter but I will update as regularly as I can until this story is done. I you have seen this movie I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and if you haven't seen this movie then stop reading this story right now and go watch it youtube or Netflix because your missing out!**

**I present chapter two!**

**Chapter Two**

Groaning, I sat up and rubbed my head, wincing when I felt the massive bump there. Looking down at my lap, I noticed my Raph plushie wasn't there. I shot out of my hammock and began tearing through my room, "No no no no no! Where are you?!" I hissed as I searched my whole room. Casting a glance under my hammock, I saw the missing toy sitting amongst the dust bunnies.

I smiled before crawling over to him and picking him up, "For a second I thought I almost lost you." I muttered as I brushed him off. Setting him down on the hammock, I went over to my desktop and checked the time. Apparently I had only slept two hours since my beating so it was barely 11 o'clock pm. Feeling up my sides, I winced when I came to my swollen ribs. Pulling up my shirt, I groaned when I saw the large purple and black blotches of bruised skin. Sighing, I let my shirt fall back down.

I sat down on my hammock and held my head as I cried. I sat there pouring out my misery until I was just left there without tears and just sat there hiccupping.

I slowly calmed down enough to wipe my eyes and nose, "I can't deal with this anymore!" I whimpered pulling my Raph plushie into my lap. I snuggled into him before running over to my closet. I pulled out my army duffle bag. Tossing it onto the hammock, I began pulling out all my clothes from the shelves. After I had everything stuffed inside, I grabbed my four plushies and set them inside with my Iphone and Ipod. Satisfied with what I had in the duffle bag, I went back over to my closet and changed into my last outfit.

I pulled on a pair of ripped camo leggings and over that I added some jean cut-off shorts. I pulled on a pair of black combat boots and tucked the leggings in. Over the shorts I added my trusty two brown leather belts. Making sure my lower half was taken care of, I started on the top. I pulled on a black form fitting T. Tucking that into my shorts, I reached in and pulled out a drab green, mid-drift tattered button up vest.

Going over to my desktop I pulled on my trusty ol' beanie and my pair of fingerless black gloves. Once I slipped those on, I zipped up my bag and slid the strap over my shoulder with the large bag resting over my back. Turning I surveyed the room and sighed, "I'm gonna miss this room." I shook my head and turned around and opened the window. I jumped out and landed in a crouched position on a branch from the old pine that grew by my room on the second story. I climbed down the tree to the lowest branch. Reaching it, I jumped to the ground before sneaking over to the front porch. I reached under it and smiled when my fingers closed around the object I was searching for.

Pulling my skate board out, I glanced at the house I had once called home, I glared before turning around running for the woods as it started to storm.

Thunder cracked and I head a shout from the way I had come. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I reached the forest. Rain began pouring from the sky by the bucket full and I could barely see the foor of the mountain just ahead of me. Water streamed down my face as I began climbing up the rocky cliffs. I pulled myself up and glanced behind me intime to see a dark silhoute barel into the forest behind me.

I panniced and leaped for the next boulder, my heart hammering in my chest as I could hear my pursuer running behind me. I pulled myself up a boulder when lightning struck the mountainside just above me. I glanced up and saw a rockslide heading straight for me.

I screamed as the rocks over took me and I was lost to the darkness.

**Well, I hope that was satisfactory. And I would very much enjoy to give a shout out to adelphe24 for my first review, favorite, and follower!**

**I read that email and I was brought joy! Thank you and I apologize for the shortness, the begining chapters will partially be short but they wil steadily get longer and more detail-ish :)**

**Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I just got one from a guest, no I will not be mutating her into a cat and no I did not steal your ideas :)**

**But I am still debating whether or not to mutate her...I would greatly appreciate feed back from you guys in your reviews if you're nice enough to leave one for me :).**

**Without further adue! I present-**

**disembodied voice; Psst!**

**Ts07; what?**

**disembodied voice; the disclaimer!**

**Right...sorry**

**I Thunder strike 07, do not own tmnt 2007 or any others, unfortunately.**

**But chapter three people!**

**Chapter Three**

I groaned as I came to and was aware of something hard and cold pressed up against my face. Opening my eyes, I pushed myself up and looked down. A sewer lid with 'NYC' and '2007' stamped on it met my eyes.

"NYC? How the blazes did I get from Washington to here?!" I questioned before quickly looking around.

I appeared to be in some kind of alley, looking to my right, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw my skateboard and duffle bag next to me.

Slowly, I stood up, groaning as my stiff joints popped, and went over to my two items. Slipping the large bag over my shoulder and tucking my skateboard under my arm, I started out the alleyway and down the sidewalk. As I walked, I kept glancing around, noticing that most of the shops were closed and only two or three cars were driving down the street. I shrugged and kept walking. "Guess it must still be late. Oh well." I mumbled.

"Where do you think you're going cutie?" A sleazy voice called from a ways behind me. I cringed as a single phrase ran through my mind.

_'Oh crud.'_

I turned around to see some gang dude standing at the corner with his arms crossed.

"Away from you creepo." I growled before turning and attempting to walk away when I ran into two more goons.

"Ooooohhh! A feisty one!" The one on the right chuckled.

"Yeah, I always did like them with a little bit of spit-fire." The one behind me said as he came up. He draped and arm over my shoulder and I gagged at the smell of beer and crack on him.

"Let's go have some fun sweet heart, I know of a great club downtown." He whispered in my ear.

I pulled his arm off and backed into the street away from them, "How about you don't touch me and I won't rearrange your faces." I threatened, cracking my knuckles.

They all laughed and I smirked as they started coming towards me.

"Awww, a little tough girl? You know what we do to tough girls?" The leader questioned as he punched his fist into his palm.

He nodded at one guy. The first goon charged at me with his fist drawn back. I slid my skateboard between my back and bag before getting into a stance in front of the charging 'bull'.

He swung at my head and I sneered at the rookie move, dodging to one side, I grabbed his wrist and his waist before using his momentum to throw him across the street.

Turning, I faced the other two punk and brought my fists up, "Who's next for a butt-whoopin'?" I growled before running at them. I dodged and weaved in between the two thugs, not noticing that someone was sneaking up behind me. "You punks had enough yet?!" I challenged as I kicked the second guy into a brick wall.

"I was a bout to ask you the same thing."

I spun around in time for a pipe to bash me in the face and forehead. I groaned and slumped to the ground on my side.

"Hehe, nighty night." The thug chuckled before I saw a shape drop down behind him, "Ya know. I seen what you did, and I don't think you was very nice." It said in a somewhat familiar Brooklyn accent.

In my fading consciousness, I saw the guy get put through a wall. The shape came over to me and slowly propped me up, "Hey, you still with me?"

My head unwillingly lolled to the side and my face fell into a patch of light cast by a nearby street lamp.

"Oh crud." Was the last thing I heard before I finally blacked out and went limp.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So hope you all enjoyed!<strong>

** She meets the turtles next chapter!**

**Sianora!**

* * *

><p>that was that! Hope you all enjoyed, She meets the turtles next chapter<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! I am so happy right now! I have so much support on this story I am about to explode from happyness!**

**Anyways, without further adue, Chapter Four!**

The first thing I noticed when I finally came to, was I was lying on something soft and cushiony. I opened my eyes and saw a brick ceiling. I groaned and held my head with one hand as I pushed myself into an upright position.

"Shh! Dudes, she's up!" I heard someone harshly whisper to someone on my right.

"Hopefully she doesn't scream." Another voice mumbled as I rubbed my sore head.

"It really bothers me when they do that." Another voice said, it was the same Brooklyn accent that I had heard at the fight.

"You three do realize that I can hear you guys right?" I asked as I tried to fight off a massive head-ache. When I opened my eyes, I gasped at seeing a pair of bright baby blue eyes infront of me.

"Woah! Dudette, your eyes are a different color!"

I shook my head and scooted backwards as I choked on spit seeing TMNT movie (2007) Michealangelo right infront of me. I inhaled saliva and began dry coughing as I swung my legs over the side of the red couch I was on and doubled over in pain as I continued to hack.

Someone came over and began patting me on my back as my eyes watered.

"Here try this." Someone said softly infront of me.

I looked up, still coughing, to see Donatello crouched infront of me offering me a glass of water. Smiling through the pain and coughing, I accepted it and drank it down, enjoying the cool refreshment on my dry, sore throat.

"Thank you." I rasped as I rotated the now empty glass in my hands.

"So..."

I glanced up to see Raphael leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What?" I cocked my head to one side.

"Why aren't you screaming?" He questioned as the other two brothers glanced at me.

I shrugged, "Ya'll ain't given me no reason to be scared, so I figure why scream about nothing? Execpt for Ice cream, you can always scream about that." I muttered before snorting, "I scream-" I was cut off by Mikey.

"You scream!" He continued excitedly.

"We all scream for ice cream!" We said in unison.

I laughed and looked at his other two brothers as he sat down on the couch next to me. Don looked like he had something on his mind, but I shrugged it off, inwardly dieing at my dream come true.

"So I guess I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Miley, just plain Miley. Who are you guys?" I asked glancing at all three as Don came and sat on the other side of me.

"Well at least you didn't say what, my name's Donatello, you can call me Don or Donnie." He gestured at Raph, "That's Raphael, you can call him Raph." He leaned backand glanced at my other side, "And the couch potatoe on your left is Michalangelo, we just call him Mikey or Mike."

I nodded ad grinned, "Well it's great to meet you guys."

"Miley, I have a question though." Don said, getting that pensive look again.

"Shoot." I stated turning towards him.

"When Raph saved you, the only injury you supposedly sustained was a blow to the forehead."

I touched the bandage lightly as it was named, and he continued, "But when I was patching you up, I noticed you had a bunch of other injurys. Most of them were superficial, but some were internal, like bruised ribs."

I winced, knowing what he had seen. I self-conciously rubbed my side as Mikey hesitantly brought up a question.

"Miley? Y-you don't do self hurt right?" He questioned looking with watery eyes into mine.

I rapidly shook my head, "No no no! I would never!"

His attitude brightened with my answer, but it darkened again with his next question. "So, where did you get them from?"

I cringed and closed my eyes tilting my head to my lap, "I'd rather not say."

An awkward silence settled over us until Don spoke up, "Miley, do you have anywhere to stay?"

I froze as all eyes were on me in a second. Blushing like mad, I rubbed the back of my beanied head, "Um, no. Not really."

Mikey squealed, "Then you can stay with us! I'll go talk to Master Splinter!" He shouted as he tried to jump over the couch but got tangled in his own feet and fell flat on his face behind the couch.

"Mikey?!" I called, worried as I peeked over the edge of the couch, intime to see him jump up and run off. I sighed and slumped on the couch as Don patted my back.

"Don't worry Miley, Mikey's always been like that." He said.

I curled up and leaned into his side. He froze for a split second before letting his arm rest on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and looked around, "Hey, where'd Raph go?"

I craned my neck back to see him look up and look around.

"I don't know." He stated before looking back down at me.

I giggled and snuggled further into his warm side, "Probably comes from being a ninja." I chuckled.

He froze and glanced down at me, "How duid you know we were ninjas?"

I spased in my brain before smiling, "Cause you have ninja masks and weapons." I lied before snuggling back into his side. Slowly my breathing evened out and I fell asleep curled up against him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope that was satisfactory! I love the wonderful support I have been given and hope I live up to all your expectations, next chapter will be some action and revealence of Mileys past.<strong>

**Stay tuned and stay happy!**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5 Part one

**Oh my gosh! This story has gotten so much love I am so happy!**

**I appreciate all the reviews and I will continue to update as fast as I possibly can, but for now I give you chapter numero cinco!**

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

Mikey ran back into the living room, "Master Splinter sa-!" He was cut off as Donnie shushed him.

"Shhh!" He glared at his younger brother as Mikey skid to a stop.

"What?!" He whispered while creeping over to the couch.

Donnie pulled his arm off the back of the couch and pointed down as Mikey came around the other side. He looked down and saw Miley curled up against Don's side with her beanie pulled halfway over her eyes.

"Aww, she's so cute." Mikey whispered.

"I don't trust her."

They both turned to see Raph standing next to the stairs with his arms crossed.

"You don't trust anybody Raph." Don scoffed, turning his attention back to the T.V.

"Yeah, you didn't even trust April and Casey when we first met them." Mikey echoed as he sat on the floor in front of the couch.

Raph came over to them, "Yeah, well I got a good reason not to trust this girl. Look what I found in her bag." He said as he tossed something onto Don's lap, narrowly missing Miley's head.

Donnie shot a glare at him before picking up what appeared to be a small plushie...**in the exact likeness of himself**.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh! They found it! What's going to happen to Miley?!<strong>

**Hehe...maybe I'll just make you wait...**

**0-0**

**Okay, no I won't cause I know the feeling of cliffhangers! Sorry it was short but I re-read my notebook and I couldn't help myself! Hehe, so evil!**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 5 Part two

**And I'm back! Did you miss me?**

**(silence)**

**...**

**Alright fine then...(sniffles) nobody loves me!**

**0_o**

**Haha! Okay kidding! I present to you the next something or other of the great what-cha-macallit!**

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

Donnie's jaw hit the floor at he stared at the miniature doppleganger of himself. It was complete with a mask and bo staff strapped to it's back. He rotated it in his green, three fingered hand, "How did she...?" He trailed off looking back at Raph.

Raph shrugged as he crossed his arms over his plastron and glared at Miley's sleeping form, "Don't know, but there were two other ones that looked like me and Mikey, and another that looked like Leo."

Mikey took the plushie from Donnie and turned it over in his hands, "So...what do we do now?" He asked looking up at his older brothers.

Donnie shrugged as he slid out from under Miley's head and let it rest on the couch's arms as Raph came forward.

"I'll tell you what what we're gonna do, we're gonna wake her up and make her tell us what's going on." He growled.

The other two nodded and Donnie started to head over to wake her up when whimpering reached their ears.

**Miley's POV**

_I panted as I ran down the never ending hallway, my feet making hollow thumping noises as I went._

_ "You'll never be loved!" The voices echoed around me as I ran._

_ "Your mother killed herself because of you!"_

_ I cried as I closed my eyes and ran faster, "Leave me alone!" I shouted into the darkness. The voices quieted and I opened my eyes to find myself standing on the roof of my old house as thunder and lightning tore up the sky._

_ The voices came back as loud as ever, "You're just a worthless peice of trash!"_

_ "Hey look! It's the freak!"_

_ "Had enough yet?"_

_ I fell to my knees sobbing as it began to rain. I covered my ears in a vain attempt to block them out._

_ "Please," I moaned, "leave me alone, I'm sorry!"_

_ "Who could ever love a monster like you?!" My Fathers voice boomed with the thunder. "You should never have been born!" He screamed at me._

_ I cringed and curled up into a fetal position as I cried, "I'm sorry Dad! I'm so sorry! I'll leave, I'll do anything! Please don't hurt me anymore!" I sobbed into my knees._

**Nobody's POV**

Don's hand snapped back from about to grab Miley's shoulder when he heard her. He glanced at her tear streaked face and frowned before looking back at his brothers to find Raph uncaringly glaring at her while Mikey's eyes watered.

"So that's how she got hurt. Her dad..." He trailed off unwilling to finish the sentence and looked at Donnie, who nodded.

"Yeah, that explains the scars, the bruises, the black eye," he glanced at the toy on the coffee table, "and the bag." He muttered.

"Wake her up." Raph barked.

Donnie sighed and gently grasped Miley's shoulder before giving it a soft shake.

**Miley's POV**

_The voices stopped and I slowly uncurled and stood up, only to be knocked down as an earthquake started. The house split in two under me. I shrieked and grabbed at the nearest rafter beam as I fell past it._

_ "You should have died with your mother."_

_ I look up only to see my father standing there with hatred burning in his eyes._

_ "Please, help me!" I pleaded._

_ He sneered, "You don't deserve my help." He brought his boot up and slammed it down on my hands._

_ "Noooo!" I screamed as I fell into the darkness._

"Miley!" I heard somebody shout before I woke up with a start. There was a blurry object in front of me and in my panic, I wildly swung at it and then recoiled waiting for pain from my stupid move. Which I received when something blindsided me and threw me to the floor. Something pressed down on me and I felt something cold and sharp press against my neck, right under my chin.

I gasped when I felt it lightly break skin. I reached up and shielded my face panicing, "Please don't cut me anymore dad!"

The weight was instantly lifted from me and I curled up into ball sobbing as I waited for more pain.

Two hands gently grabbed my shoulders and I flinched.

"Shhh, it's okay Miley. Everything's gonna be okay." I was pulled into a warm embrace and slowly rocked back and forth. I looked up and saw Mikey smiling down at me as he rocked us back and forth.

"M-mikey?" I questioned as I blinked the tears out of my eyes.

"It's okay Miley. I got you, you're safe here with us." He whispered pulling me closer to him.

I sighed and did the only thing I could do in my stressed state, I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his plastron. He rubbed my head until Raph's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Now dat you're not Mrs. Waterworks anymore, tell what the blazes this is supposed to be!" He ordered.

I slightly turned my head and saw him holding my Donnie plushie by one arm. Without thinking, I grabbed it from him and buried my face into the softness, "Donnie!" I murmered.

Mikey pulled away from me, "Miley, where did you get these?"

My face paled and I leaned against him again, "I can't." I weakly mumbled.

There was a growl as I was ripped from Mikey's grasp with a hand around my neck and slammed against the wall. I dropped the toy on the floor next to me as my hands flew to the hand crushing my windpipe. My feet kicked about wildly, trying to find some sort of purchase as the buisness end of a sai and the very angry face of Raphael made itself known inches from mine.

"Tell us where you got the toys!" He growled, slowly inching his weapon of choice closer to my face.

I closed my eyes as My vision started to get spots and my back painfully scraped against the wall. My legs slowly stopped kicking and my hands started to lose their grip on the hand around my neck as Raph's grip slightly tightened.

"Raph! She can't breath!" Donnie shouted as he pulled Raph back and off of me.

I collapsed on the floor, my hands clutching my, no doubt, bruised throat. I leaned back against the bricks gasping for air. "I'll tell you guys." I wheezed out, trying to keep myself from blacking out. "But you have to promise not to interrupt me 'till I'm done." They nodded, well except for Raph who just snarled at me. I winced, but managed to finally catch my breath before slumping back against the wall and pulling my knees to my chest as I grabbed my toy. I took a deep breath and tucked my head in them before launching my tale.

"My mom was killed a year ago in a drunk drivers accident, she was killed but he got off clean, with just a scratch. After that, something snapped inside of Dad. He was never the same. He... he-" I choked as unwanted memories came swirling back to the surface.

Someone sat down next to me and rubbed my back in soothing circles.

I sighed and steeled myself as I continued, "He beat me." I whimpered and pushed my head further into my knees as I remembered all those horrible times, "I began to live in fear. Wondering if the next day he would finally do it, he drunk all our money away. He continuously blamed me for my moms death and tortured me for it."

I sniffled, taking a break, before slowly going again. "My life was miserable. Until..." I stopped unsure of whether or not I should continue. Donnie sat down on my left.

"It's okay. You're safe here, you know that right?" He asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

I took a shuddering breath, "It's not that. It's just that...I know you won't believe me." I whimpered snuggling into the turtle toy.

"We'll believe you." Mikey said draping his arm across my shoulder in a somewhat comforting manner.

I buried my head into the toy even further, "It was miserable until..." I took a deep breath and sighed, "Until I saw you guys on TV." I choked as silence dominated the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! The secret is out! What will the turtles say?<strong>

**And I apologize ahead of time but this next update will take longer because I will have to write it out, but don't worry! It shouldn't take to long!**


	7. AN

p style="text-align: center;"strongHello all my lovely readers! I deeply apologize for the seemingly never ending lag in updates but I am attempting my best here, I just recently got over a serious sickness, school started, family health issues and the like but I will post a chapter sooner or later so don't give up on me yet!/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongAnd to one reviewer, yes Raph is being really mean but don't worry he's not going to be that way forever, but I won't tell you when he'll change either ;)strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongAnother side note I'd like to point out is the fact that I want to do a 2014 TMNT movie...but I'm not to sure how you'd all receive it...I mean personally I thought that movie was drop dead AWESOME but I wanna get your guys opinion before I do!strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongAgain sorry for the wait...it's coming to an end...strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongSoonstrong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong...strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong...strong/p 


End file.
